Peanut Butter and Coffee
by Biclove
Summary: 1st Naruto ff. SauskeXoc GaaraXocguy Read and Review! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! I had to move up a rating because of the 12th chap YAOI .
1. Ican'tstandsomepeople&Pinkmakesmesick

**Peanut Butter and Coffee**

**Chapter One: **Ican'tstandsomepeople & Pinkmakesmesick

**Disclaimer: Me do not own the Naruto characters cry oh well lets get another frailer out of the away. Read and Review and Bad reviews or/and Mary-sue comments will by printed out and sat on fire in my back yard.

* * *

**

A girl about 15 sat at her computer reading an 'article' **(1)** well that is what told her mom it was. She had black shoulder length hair and curious brown eyes, and an average figurer. She placed her small fingers around her coffee cup and raised it to her lips. Then a familiar sound came from the speakers of the computer singled someone had instant messaged her. She knew had school today but she didn't have to go to the bus stop until 6:40 AM right now it was 6:15. She minimized the 'article' and maximized the instant massager. This was the message.

* * *

Ican'tstandsomepeople: Hey I'm about to go to school. How about you? 

Pinkmakesmesick: Yea.

Ican'tstandsomepeople: You never did tell me where in Kentucky** (2)** you went to school.

Pinkmakesmesick: I live in Pike County and I go to school at East Ridge.

Ican'tstandsomepeople: Holy Shit! I go there too! Maybe we met! What's your name?

Pinkmakesmesick: My name is Lea Coffee. Oh, shit got to go.

* * *

"Lea its time to go!" Her stepbrother called from the living room. "Coming!" 

With that, Lea closed the messenger and ran out the door.

* * *

At School 

Lea went to the cafeteria after being dropped off by a bus. She fount her friends well some of them. The rest wasn't there yet. Lea sat herself and her stuff beside her best friend Steven. "Morning!" She said cheerily. He gave her a weird look as he put his head on his bag. Andy her other friend just arrived sitting down at the table. "Hey." He said in a cool tone that would make any girl except Lea and the Sasuke fan club melt. "Morning! I'm going to something to eat want to come?" Lea asked. "No I rather eat garbage than the stuff they serve here." Andy said disgusted. "Whatever"

She said walking over to the line. Then a boy about 5" foot stood in front of Lea (by the way Leas' only 4"11) "Sasuke how are you this morning?" She said to her friend. "I'm fine. But I would like to know something." he said. She looked up at him. "What?" He replied "Do you have an e-mail address?" "Yes I do. Why do you want to know?" Her interest growing. A small but visible blush formed on the bridge of his nose. "Um... I just wanted it. That's all." In addition, he walked away to sit with the others. 'Well that was the weirdest conversation I have ever had with him. Wait could he be. That weird boy I meet in the chat room when no one would talk to me. The boy I fell in love with.' Lea though in shock. Still thinking she didn't know that she had reached the cashier. "Number?" the woman asked. "Oh sorry. 4721" She then went back to the table and sat back down.

"Here Sasuke" Lea said handing him small ripped piece of paper that said 'This is my email. Pinkmakesmesick'. His eyes widen when he read the piece of paper. 'I know it!' she said in her head. Suddenly her two best friends Kell and Teri popped out of nowhere with Naruto and yelled "Morning Guys!" Sasuke who was sitting on the left of Lea stood up and hit Naruto in the head. "Ow! You fucker what was that for?" Naruto said rubbing his head. "For yelling in my ears!" Sasuke replied to the annoying blonde-haired boy. "Kell. Teri. Come here a minute" Lea said evilly. "Uh... We got to go some were right now. Kell and I are tutoring some kid in Algebra." Teri said as they ran away. "Andy make a note for me to kick both of those brats ass's later." "Yeah whatever." he said rapidly. The bell rang for first period. Unfortunately, Lea who really wanted to avoid the Uchiha right now couldn't because she had every freaking class with him! Even sex ed.

She walked to her locker did the combination and opened it. At the same time as the one beside opened the locker door came crashing into Lea's sulk. "Fuck that hurt!" she cried as the boy named Gaara, which was also her stepbrother came out from behind the door of the locker. "Lea! I am sorry! The door was jammed!" "It's alright Gaara. Well got to go catch you later." with that she walked away and headed to class. Her first class was Algebra 2. "Yay numbers!" she said to herself. "But I like numbers." Sasuke said scaring her. "What the hell!" Lea screamed. "Oh did I scare you?" Sasuke teased. "Yes you idiot!" Just then, Lea grabbed her head. "Lea what's wrong? Lea! Lea!" However, she never answered him. She then fell to the floor. Sasuke dropped his stuff and caught her in midair. She had fainted why he did not know. Luckily, for Sasuke he lifted weights of more then 300 lbs. However, she did not weight that much maybe about 139 to 140 lbs. but she did not look it. Good thing Gaara and Steven came by at the moment. "What happen?" Steven asked. "She fainted when she got a really bad head ache." He told Steven. "No it's not that! Didn't you know Sasuke she's anemic! She must have not gotten enough blood this morning." Steven informed him. "Gaara go your mom tell her Lea blacked out again. Hurry. Come on Sasuke let's take her to class and tell Miss. Meek." he said taking Sasuke stuff and walking to the room. Miss. Meek was in the middle of take in row when they came bursting thought the door. "What in the heck happen?" Miss. Meek asked alarmed of what had just happen. "She fainted." Sasuke said to her and the rest of the class. Miss. Meek told them to put her on the floor and handed Sasuke a pillow to put under her head. Then they both took their seats. Thank god, the phone rang. Miss. Meek answered it. "Hello? Ok I'll send time down." she looked at the two who brought the girl in. "You guys are checked out." They nodded. Sasuke took Lea and him and Steven walked out the door. They went down the stairs to find Gaara and Lea's mother standing there waiting for them.

* * *

Cliffhanger 

Gomen! I'm just random when I get bored. I got this idea while I was drinking coffee and eating a peanut butter cookie. That's where the title came from and the story line has nothing to go with the title. (One&2)In addition, I do not live in KY and the 'article' is a fanfic about Gravitation! You people may ask why Gaara is her stepbrother. Her mom whom I will name later adopted him when he was four.

Biclove out!


	2. The small coffee spill

**Peanut Butter and Coffee**

**Chapter 2: The Coffee spill well not really**

Weeeee! Oh if you want a Disclaimergo to the1st chapterThis is the part of the fic were I explain stuff that you need to know before you read it. Mainly I am just going to tell you people I am having trouble with my internet. It does not want to work right. Anyway, the last time I checked I had 52 hits and 1 review. Thanks to whoever read 'Peanut Butter and Coffee' I appreciated it! Oh and if wondering the weekday is Friday why I got bored. In addition, her mother is not her real mother. Lea was also adopted. Thanks to** Eight-and-a-halph-tails** for reviewing!

* * *

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking

* * *

_

Start

Sasuke, Steven, Gaara, Aka** (1)**, and the now conscious Lea made it to the hospital. Lea was now in a room with an ivy in her wrist. Lea was bored and she could not get out of the bed she was sitting in with Steven beside her.

"Steven?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Steven said in a caring tone.** (2)** she looked from him to the rubber gloves in the corner.

"No, Leanne you are not getting a glove just so you can blow it up like a balloon." Aka said from her seat beside the bed. "I know what you're planning."

Lea looked applaud that her mom would have known that Gaara and her were going to play volleyball in the room as they did the last time she was in the hospital. "But Nii-san and I (yes Gaara is older than her by four months) was just going to have fun like last time!"

"Sure and then the doctor can come in when Gaara hit's the thing and it can go strait into his head again." her mother said coldly. Sasuke was confused through the conversation. Gaara was complaining about the doctor being late and so was Lea. Steven just sat there looking out the window as a bird hit a light pole. (Ha! Endless entertainment.)

The door came open and hit Sasuke who was leaning on the wall beside it. "Ow!" he yelled get up and regaining his position on the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry about that.," the doctor said.

'_**I bet you are' **_

"So doc what's wrong?" Lea randomly popped out and said.

"Well your blood count was low. We ran a few test while you were unconscious and everything is running normal. Nevertheless, we would like to over night. Is their anyone except your mother you like to stay here with you?" he said.

Lea scanned the room**_. 'Gaara, No that would just lead to all three of us to fight. Steven, No its not wise to have your ex-boyfriend in a room where he might slip up and say that he knows that Aka abuses Gaara and me. Sasuke, Perfect.'_**

"Sasuke would you mind staying?" she asked him. Sasuke was in a state of shock why he didn't now.

He was hesitate to answer. "Let call my brother to let him know."

Five minutes a few questions later. They learned that Sasuke could stay. "Well I got to get back to work and I got to drop Gaara and Steven back off at school. Leanne be good if your not you _do_ know what will happen." Aka said.

"Lea see you tomorrow. I'll see if I can come by and pick you guys up too." Steven said giving Lea a warm hug.

"Okay please do that, and call us if you can." Lea said as Gaara gave her a pat on the head and left out the door, Steven and Aka followed.

They shared a awkward silences for at lest ten minutes. "I'm so bored! Wait, I had my laptop in my bag!" Lea randomly yelled and braking the horrible silences.

"Um…..Do you even know were you bag is?" Sasuke asked not letting her know that her bag was in the closet on the other side of the room.

Lea thought for a minute "No do you? If you have it from ransom here's my lunch money" she said pulling a five-dollar bill out of nowhere and shoving into his face. Sasuke looked at her like she crazy but then got up and went of to the closet and pulled our a black bag.

"Is this what you're looking?" he asked wondering what she would do.

"Yes it is! Can I have it please?" Lea asked forming big puppy dog eyes. He couldn't look away. **_'To cute. Must look away but can't'_**

Sasuke gave into the puppy dog eyes "Yosh! I got him! Now just to find a phone line." Lea said while hug her beloved bag. She then got a shine silver Dell laptop out of the bag. "Hello precious did you miss mommy?" she asked the computer.

Sasuke look at her ready to laugh but he kept a strait face but he had a humorous smirk on his face. "Some times I wonder about you Lea" Lea spot petting her 'precious' and look up at him.

"Really!" she then randomly got a high-pitched voice and said "Oh Sasuke-kun I didn't think that you would wonder about me." Sasuke left eye started to twitch and Lea started to laugh. "What's so funny!" he demanded.

"Your face just now!" She replied still laughing.

* * *

End

Cliffhanger again why writers block! One: Aka, meaning red in Japanese is Lea and Gaara's adoptive mother. Two: Take note Steven is one of my best friends hell I'm sharing this account with him. Anyway, Steven use to be Lea's boyfriend but are now beast friends oh and if Steven reads this it was a random idea that popped in to my head. Gomen guys! Til the next chapter. Ja ne!

Biclove out.


	3. Hospital Time

**Peanut Butter and Coffee**

**Chapter 3: Hospital time!**

**Me no own Naru-chan**

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Start

Hours passed be quickly while Lea and Sasuke found a phone cord and plugged it into the computer's internet jack. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked look from the window to her. She replied eyes still glued to the screen.

"Reading something that you would find really gross" Sasuke was growing with curiosity. "Oh really? What's so bad about it?"

"Uh…Just an e-mail I got from Steven!"(1) She said rapidly. **_'Not really it's one I got from you a few days ago.' _**"Why would I find an e-mail from him gross?" he said wanting a reply. "It's just a weird chain letter about sex. You know how big of a pervert he is." She said.Then for some odd reason Lea shut her laptop and put it up.

"Wow, you got bored of the internet?" Sasuke stated shocked.

"Well my friend wasn't on so it kindly got boring," She said looking at the bed sheets. Sasuke wanting to pry it to her private life said. (God what a friend) "Who's the friend?" "Sasuke I'm not telling you even if you paid me!" she said. "What if I took your laptop from ransom?" he asked.

"Ok… My cousin in Japan." she said. Then the door opened and a nurse stood there and asked Lea what she wanted for supper. "What about Sasuke?" she asked the nurse. The nurse replied, "He'll have to buy him something in the cafeteria." Sasuke wonder what Lea was going to do when she said that. "But I don't think he has money." "Well I'm sorry about that but its hospital police that the patient's party has to eat in the cafeteria."

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT'S MOHAWK (2) POLICE! MY FRIEND BETTER GET SOME FOOD OR I'LL SUE YOU ALL TILL I FEEL RIGHT!" Lea yell at the nurse. "O…ok" the nurse said nervously. (3) She wrote what Sasuke wanted and left the room.

Sasuke was shocked she did that. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. "Because if I eat in front of people that don't have food I feel uneasy. So yeah." she replied. Sasuke was still in a small shock.**_ 'Hmmm... I wonder.'_** He look out the window at the street below and saw a familiar red head boy and a brown longhaired boy walk into the hospital.

With Steven and Gaara, Steven's POV

Gaara and me got out of my old piece of junk car and walked to the entrance of the hospital from a second I thought I heard the sound of Lea yell. While we walked up the steps, I saw the bird that rammed in to that light pole earlier today.

"Ha stupid bird! You hit a light pole!" I cried pointing to it.

Gaara ran a little to get away from my stupid act and people stared at me. "What! all I'm going is talking to a dead bird." I said to them. Some if them took their kids a walked away quickly.

"You're attracting attention to us!" Gaara said. "So at lest I didn't hug you Gaara." I said randomly. He rolled his eyes at me. We finally walked into the odd smelling building. Lea once told me that it smelled like death in here and the only part that she could got to and not feel sick was the gift shop.

"Gaara lets go to the gift shop and buy some thing for your sister." I sagest. "What are you planning?" Gaara questioned. "Nothing, I just thought we'd get her something." I said. "Whatever." Then we went to the gift shop. We only had enough money for a box of candy. Why? gas sucked my wallet bone dry.

I had about 50$ but I had to get gas at the gas station and that had cost 30$ and I 20$! I mean know I have to pay for gas and all but that a need. From then we went up to the room that Lea was held in.

back in the prison- I mean room. And normal POV

"Mother of Fuck I need a piss!" Lea yelled out. "Sasuke look that way!"(4) She run into the bathroom. While she did the door open Sasuke expected food but a Hyper Steven and a annoyed Gaara walked in.

"Where's Lea?" Steven asked Sasuke pointed to the bathroom. "Oh" Steven placed himself beside the door. About two minutes later, a sleepy Lea walked out of the door. Only to be scared by Steven. "Ah! What the fuck!" she screamed. Gaara and Sasuke held in their laugh but Steven was rolling around in the floor laughing. When Lea come out of shock she kick him.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" She asked. Steven picked himself off the floor and said

"Because it thought it was a good chance to scare the crap out of you." "Well do me a favor and never do to again get it?" she said with a small bit of anger in her voice.

"Ok I'll try." he replied. A few minutes later they were all bored out of their minds! Randomly Steven jumped up and yelled, "Let's play strip poker!" "Fuck no! I am not undressing in front of you Pervert!" "I agree, I'm certain I don't want to see my sister naked infront of other people" Gaara said over protectively.

"Wait you see your own sister naked?" Steven said.

"No."

"Then way did you say that then."

"I don't know."

"He's only seen me in a bathing suit. How about we just play truth or dare."

"Woo that's even better!"

"Hn."

End

Next, it will have many little perverted truth and dares! Anyway, Here Steven and Kell now don't kill me when I see you today. Yes, I'm being random cuz I get to go to the movies today. Thanks for the review! Yes I only got one review cries well at lest I got one. Ja ne

Biclove out


	4. The gay part of Steven

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 4: The perverted Steven and the random Truth and Dare Hospital party

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

A/N: WARNING: This chapter has a bit of yoai in it! No its not Naruto and Sasuke. Uh.. I didn't tell you people the explanations of the last chapter 1: that's not one I forgot to renumber. 2: Mohawk is my moms old place that she worked at and is also a Indian tribe. 3: That nurse's first and last day. 4: She had one of them evil hospital gowns on. That's all now on with the fanfic.

* * *

Start

"Ok whatever just no weird shit." Gaara said, "I'll start with Lea"

"Why me, why not Steven!"

"Because…Stevens a vile perverted underling. Now truth or dare"

"Hey I had the kindness to drive you down here!"

"So. Anyway back to the game." Gaara said very annoyed and not amused.

"Uh.. Truth."

"Ok… What is the reason you went out with the perverted underling?"

"Because it was to piss off you. Which went as planed because you wanted to beat the shit out of him whenever you saw him kiss me. Now it's my turn." she said and looked at the others. **_'Steven….hm….… Yup perfect now I can be really mean to him and Gaara.'_**

"Steven, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Is that you finally answer?"

"Yup!"

"Ok.. Steven you have to make out with Gaara."

"WHAT!"

"Now, now you said it was your finally answer. Didn't you?"

"Lea you make me do this and I'll attack you."

"With what? We're not even at home, so you can't get any of your little torture things"

"Whatever"

Steven then turned to Gaara, put his arm around Gaara's small waist, and pulled him over to himself. "Sorry about this dude" 1..2..3..4..5…..They kissed and stayed like that for about longer than Sasuke wanted. But heck it was Lea's dare and she was happy. Some where around this time. The two boy got a little too much into it and started moaning and stuff.

"You guys can stop now" They didn't stop. Lea got up and hit both of them in the head. "Owww! Why'd you do that for!" Steven asked.

"Because if I didn't who knows what you and Nii-san would have fucked in the middle of this hospital room!"

They look at each other then back away. Their faces the whole time where priceless! Picture: red faced and screaming. "Ok calm breath in and out." Lea stated. Five minutes later they both were calmed down.

"My turn! Hm.. Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down for the rest of the game."

"Whatever."

'_**Yay I get to see something that his fan girls would kill for!' **_

Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom and strip. Although he'd never admit it because of his pride. He was slightly embarrassed. But anyway, he then walked out of the bathroom.

Lea being only half the pervert than Steven looked at Sasuke's lower area. She then fainted. "Oh shit fainted and she got a nose bleed." Gaara said

"How that happen?"

"Don't you know baka if I knew that don't you think I would have told you?"

"I guess."

"Now shut up."

"What ever lets go."

"No I don't want to."

"Yes now let's go before something happens"

"Whatever" With that Gaara and Steven left"

* * *

End

Heyz sorry if it's short some chough baka wanted it out before sun down.

Biclove out.


	5. Still Unconscious

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 5: Still Unconscious 

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

A/N I got a really bad review the other day. I would like to tell that person that it is my fanfic and it the don't like it write their own. Also I will have the review printed out and burned in a few days.

_Start_

Sasuke sat there in the chair next to the window. A nurse had brought their food in a few minutes after Steven and Gaara left. Lea was still unconscious thought. The nurse that came in when her nightly check up was said it was because of blood lose when Lea had the nose bleed.

"Ugh…I'm bored" he said to him self. It was Friday night so he would have probable went out with Naruto, Gaara, Steven, and Andy. But he decided to stay here with Lea. There was nothing on TV and Sasuke got bored very easy. He started to look around the room for some thing to do. He then spotted Lea's laptop. **_'Hmm.. Maybe invading her laptop.' _**

He raised from the chair and made his way to the laptop. Lea stirred in her sleep, and Sasuke stop. **_'Oh Shit'_** She then went back into a peaceful sleep. **_'Thank god'_** He wiped the sweet from his forehead. For some odd reason he had Naruto in his head singing _'I'm a ninja!' _"Ok now I'm scared." he whispered "And why in the hell is Naruto singing and in my head?" He was now on the other side of the room, the computer was only a few inches away from his hands. He took it and made his way back to the chair.

He opened the screen and big picture of all of the group Andy, Teri, Naruto, Kell, Steven, Gaara, Sasuke, and Lea popped up on the screens background. Lea was giving a peace sign and Steven's arm was around her waist. **_'I forgot they were dating around that time.' _**Naruto and Kell also held peace signs, Andy and Teri were hugging and Gaara looked at Steven madly or at Lea with envy. He couldn't tell.

"That picture is funny." He said laughing. Moving the courser around with his finger he clicked on a thing that said 'Lea's files'. He then clicked on a word document that held the name 'Random' It was at lest 30 pages long. "What the fuck is this?" he questioned the air around him. It was a journal, Lea's journal. **_'Oh shit! As tempted as I am I'm not going to read!' _**He end up reading it anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile

Gaara, Steven, Kell, Naruto, Andy, and Teri were at Andy's house. "Wait how come we weren't told that she got put back in the hospital!" Kell and Teri yelled. They was about to attack Gaara and Steven so Naruto and Andy had to hold them back.

"Because Gaara forgot to call and tell you guys." Steven replied to the two furious girls. "Why are you blaming me! It was you who told me to call and you could have reminded me!" He yelled. Naruto grew tried of their bickering and let Kell loose an sat on the floor. Kell didn't attack she just run to sit in Naruto's lap. Andy told Teri to calm down and let her go and walked off, she then followed him to god knows what and were.

Then Steven noticed that Naruto and Kell disappeared also. "Where the hell did they go!" He yelled at the red head. Gaara just stared at the crazy teenager. "Shut up they probable went to fuck or some thing."

"Fuck you say? Why would you say that little Gaara-kun?" Steven asked being a pervert. 'You come on you little uke I going fuck you till you say- wait why the hell am I saying that? Noooooooo I think I'm turning gay! (Lea: You are Steven. Steven: Was I about to say something kinky?) Noooooooo! "Ugh…….I'm just telling you that-.."

"HOLY SHIT NARUTO!" the two heard from one of the spare bed rooms. "Ahhhhhh!" Steven screamed. "They are fucking!" "And what gave that away the moaning or the screaming?" Gaara asked sarcastically. "The 'HOLY SHIT NARUTO!'" Steven yelled to his friend. "Ok now shut it your giving me a head ache…" "How am I doing that?"

"You're talking."

"So I can talk if I want to!"

Steven was sitting next to Gaara on the couch now found himself hovering over the reds face yelling. "Shut up! Steven right now I'm pissed and if make another perverted/smart ass remark. I'm going to fuckin-…." Gaara stopped yelling when he found Steven's fist hit his face. "No I'm not going to shut it!"

Gaara then got up and walked to the kitchen and got an ice pack. 'Wait did I just punch him? But a few minutes ago I wanted to fuck the little red head' Steven then took in realization of what he had done to is best friend. He walked to the kitchen. "Gaara I'm sorry you that some times how I can lose my temper." "I know that. That's one of the reason's Lea broke up with you."

"Yeah I know that as well. Ok now I'm bored." Gaara nodded in agreement. They both became quite till Gaara spoke. "Uh.. Shit that hurt Steven!" "Let me see the damage." He removed the ice pack from his right jaw. "Ouch! I guess I forgot to take me class ring off no wonder it hurt. You'll also bleeding, do you want me to clean it for you?" Gaara nodded. But that was a huge mistake, because when his made that one single movement Steven attack his jaw with his tongue. Gaara froze in his spot and Steven continued licking and kissing the smaller boys wound.

Minutes later after Steven had some how finished cleaning the wound his found his way to Gaara's neck. They then heard a laugh coming from the kitchen door. Naruto, Kell, Andy, and Teri were standing there. "Well look people how'd this happen? I wondered what you two did when our backs were turned. Now we know did Lea approve of this?" Naruto said.

"Shut it Naruto. If there gay together its ok." Kell yelled at her boyfriend. "Ok just don't hurt me!" Naruto yelped.

"Uh…." Steven and Gaara said.

* * *

back with the snooping Sasuke!

Sasuke had found a resemble date to start reading at which was the day he had met her in that chat room thing.

'6-06-05.'

'I met this guy in a chat room called 'I hate normal people' his screen name was Ican'tstandsomepeople. He is very weird, but sweet in away. Well mom's yelling at Gaara got to go.'

He read on to another passage as written.

'7-29-05'

'Mom finally got me a laptop for me birthday. About time she remembered mine or Gaara's birthday. She forgot Gaara this year thought. Damn she's a bitch. Oh well Got to go again.'

He read more but it soon got to be late in the night so he put the laptop back in its originally place a went to sleep but not before going over to Lea and kissing her on the cheek. And whispering "Good night Lea."

Lea's mind

'**_Dang! wait Fuck I fainted again!... Did I just feel someone kiss me cheek? It better not have been Steven or I going to kill him! wait they saying something' _**

"Good night Lea."

'_**That was Sasuke! Woot! Sleepy time now thought. Not jump and rape Sasuke time'

* * *

**_

End

Tada I put romance! But anyway. There Steven I got it out! Well I've been getting really bad head aches lately…. But anyway. Anybody who reads 'Hidden love in the Hidden village' Steven who is now dubbed Shika-chan or just Shika because of his laziness might be updating soon if not Anime-Lover-95, me and a few others are going to nuke his house. Ja ne!

Biclove out


	6. What the

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter: Six What the Fuck…

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's thinking**

_Anybody's thinking or other things_

Oh, I kinda forgot to tell the ages..hehehe.. . ' Lea: 16 Gaara: 16 Steven 17 Andy: 18 Naruto: 17 Kell: 16 Teri: 16 Sasuke: 17 Gomen! Ands thanks for the hits! Please review!

Start

_ Dream _

_A woman was hitting a little girl about eight. The older women raised her fist and it hit the younger girls face. "Stop mommy!" she pleaded. _

"_No you little bitch. You'll get your daily beating like your brother did." the women said as she still hit the smaller girl under her. The small girl cried more and more until the older women stood up kicked to the side and walked off._

_And that was just the start of the beatings. Have birthday, holiday, or special occasion the little girl and her brother be beat to a pulp. In this case is was the girls sixth birthday._

_ End Dream _

Lea woke up screaming, shaking, and in cold sweat, Sasuke who was still in dreamland rose from the chair he had fallen asleep in.

"Lea what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "Bad dream that's all." Lea said sleepily. She then looked at the clock it read '3:33'. **_'Great………4 more hours till mom comes..'_**

"Go back to bed Sasuke. Oh and thanks for worrying about me."

"Ok" Sasuke yawned. They then went to sleep. But Lea woke you three hours later from another dream.

000 3 hours 000

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Lea called from the bed. A young girl about 15 walked into the room. She had bright pink hair and green eyes that seemed to be looking for some thing.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Lea said. "Oh I was looking for Sasuke-kun. My mom said that she saw him in here yesterday."

"He's in the bathroom you'll have to wait cause he just went to take a shower. And please stop thinking of raping him while you are in my presence." She said insulting the girl in front of herself.

"I wasn't thinking of that!"

"And my names Bob.**(1) **You follow after Sasuke everywhere goes. You look like some cheap whore."

OoO "I am not a whore! You are, and why are you in a hospital room alone with him?"

"Lets I fainted during school yesterday and he volunteered to stay."

"Whatever! Just tell Sasuke-kun I came by."

"Ok bye-bye Whore bag!" Lea said as Sakura walked thought the door and back out into the hallway.

Ten minutes later Sasuke popped out of the bathroom. "My turn!" Lea cried and then fell off the bed onto the cement floor. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" she yell as the back of her head hit the floor.

End

Sorry I kinda didn't fell like writing more. School started back yesterday. Which was a Monday. Yawn ands I just got back from the hell hole! Oh well hope you like! And if anyone likes Sakura I sorry for the bashing. Read and Review please! One: I tell my boyfriend that all the time.


	7. I'm Free!

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 7: I'm Free!

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Wow I already on seven. OoO This is the most I've ever typed on a fanfic! I'm sick! cries Well I didn't go to school today… humm… wonder how they're doing without me. They might be having fun! With out me! cries Oh well I get to go back tomorrow. Also if you have a inner yaoi fan, and have read Steven's Hidden Love in the Hidden Village fic. He will be giving me the 2nd and the 3rd soon. I hope.

Start

After Lea had recovered from falling on her head she took her little warm shower. Then Steven and Gaara came to pick them up, but unfortunately Lea could be discharged till around 2:30. And now it was 2:10.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Lea said spinning in a doctor chair that some how appeared in her room around 11:00 to 12:00. "Shut up! I have a fucking head ache!" Gaara yelled giving himself a bigger head ache.

"Well at least your in the right place to have a head ache there's a doctor every 5 feet." Lea sassed back at her brother. They argued for at least 20 minutes. Then a nurse came into the room.

"Ok Miss. Coffee you are now ready to be discharged. First off can you walk?" the nurse said. She had on black scrubs on and black hair and green eyes.

"Yes. I can walk see." She told the women. "Ok then show me." Lea got off the chair and walked to her.

"Alright now that I know that you can walk you are free to go." she said.

#Few minutes later#

Lea ran out of the hospital screaming "I'M FREE!" (Gaara happy dance Sorry about that I got a lil hyper.) "Ok…………………… yawn lets get to the car and get out of here." Steven said randomly.

"Steven why are you tired?" She asked. "Shut up and get to the car." He said coldly. **_'God what's wrong with him'_** (Hehehe….. Ask the real Steven what's wrong with him….hehehe!)

A few minutes later Steven pulled into Lea and Gaara's drive way. "You guys coming in?" Aka called from the front porch. "Yeah Aka" Steven yelled back.

Lea had ran into the house to attack her computer or to hide from Gaara and Steven who went into Gaara's room and shut the door behide them which meant. A. Sharpening pointy objects or B. fucking.

Which since she didn't know yet (hehehe), she picked a. She then got the phone and dialed Kell's number. 'ring ring ring.. Hello' "KELL!" "Ah! You scared me!" "Oh sorry about that. I just got back from the hospital." "I guessed that." "hehehe So what happen at Andy's last night?" "Oh tell you on messenger." beep Lea looked at the caller I.D: Uchiha Itachi.

"Kell be right back gotta beep."

Lea flashes over. "Ello?" "Um.. Yes Lea? Is my little brother over there?" "Yeah I think he fell asleep when we got back and saying something about a stupid hospital chair. Want me to wake him up?" "No. But do you think your mom would mind to let him stay at your house till I come back?" "No I don't think she'd mind." "Ok I'll bring his stuff over there in a minute." "Ok bye bye Itachi" "Bye"

She flashed back over to Kell. "Kell I'm going to go now." "Ok I'll come over later to see how you are doing." "OK Kelly Kell see you then." "Bye Lea." She hung up the phone and went into her room. She then jumped on Sasuke who had fallen asleep on her bed.

"Ugh! Lea get off me!"

"Never! I'm going to hold on to you leg till Itachi comes!" Lea yelled. "Wait my brother is coming over here?" Sasuke said a little pissed. "Yeah he said something about him going out of town and needs for you to stay here for a few days. He'll be here any minute." Then the door bell sounded.

"I'll get it" Aka called from down stairs. "Oh hello Kell. Leann is up stairs in her room I believe or she's in the computer room." "Ok Aka. I'll go and see."

Kells P.O.V/ random time

She run up the stairs to only find Lea wasn't in the computer room. She then past Gaara's room to hear some very weird noises. The door was kindly cracked and showed Gaara ands Steven on the bed………(The real Kell reaction OoO Noooooooo) _'Holy SHIT! They're fucking! Must resist to take camera out and take pics! Humm…. Wonder if Lea knows that Steven and her brother are gay together. KINKY!' _

Kell then walked past the room to Lea's room to see this. Lea on top of Sasuke. She couldn't help it. She busted out in laughter. "That now this. Oh my god. This is fucking funny!" "What's funny!" Lea asked from the bed which she was now getting off of Sasuke.

Normal P.O.V

"What's so funny Kell! Me wanna know!" Lea said in a childish voice. "Never mind. So why were you on top of Sasuke?" Kell asked. "No I'm not telling till you tell me what was so funny!" she said pouting. "Ugh… Sit down and Sasuke get out! I need to tell Lea something alone."

Sasuke got up and went to the guest bed room which was across from the computer room. He also had a dose of what Kell had seen. **_'Oh my god! Lea is such a blonde for not seeing this! Wait a tick! Gaara's gay! Holy Shit………………'_** He then continued down the hall trying to cover from shock.

"Well Lea I was passing your brothers room and I saw some weird things." Kell explained. "Like what?" "Well Steven was……" "Was what?" "He was fucking Gaara…. We all saw them making out last night too." "Oh, well I knew they were going out for along time. They were just to chicken to tell everyone. Gaara told me along time ago. That's one of the reasons Steven and I broke up." Kells face was in shock. "Wait you knew this whole time!" "Yeah. It's kind of easy to tell. Have you not seen the way they look at each other? I mean come on how could you not!" Lea exclaimed. "Holy shit nibs" With that Kell fainted. "Uh….. Kell! you alive! Kell! Oh shit!" Lea had now picked Kell up by the collar. "Kell you alive!" Kell popped up out of her little fainting seen. "Uh? What happened?" "I was about to throw at the wall." "Oh. Good thing I work up huh?" "Yup"

Just then the loudest yell or sound for that matter came from Gaara's room. "OH MY GOD!"………… Everyone in the house was in shock their faces priceless. O.O

End

Oh…. I just thought I'd be mean cuz Steven is grounded for his computer I'm gonna post it today. Yippers! Yawn Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I wanna pancake!

Biclove Out


	8. The fight

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 8: The fight 

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

I'm On 8 yay! Oh don't read Stevens yaoi! He's being mean to me and his fanfic is getting way to many good reviews. Yet I thank you cuz that makes him happy which means he will be in a good mood. Which also means me and a bunch of other people won't have to kill him. Also me sorry I've haven't up dated in about in a month Gomen Nasai! I haven't had a keyboard my olden broke…. crys Also I put a little bit of drama and comedy in this chapter. You'll finally get to see the depressed version of Lea and a soft side of Sasuke and a tiny bit of fluff!

Start

"Oh my fucking god………..Lea I'm scared! You ex is fucking your brother!" Kell yelled out.

"I know isn't grand?" She replied to a still shocked Kell. It was now 5:30 when all of this happened. Aki was in the kitchen, Sasuke on the way to the guest room, and Kell and Lea going to the computer room.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! GO Steven, you finally did what you've wanted for three years! Oops!" Lea put a hand of her mouth "I didn't say that!"

All of a sudden a loud crash could be heard. Some how both Steven and Gaara had fallen out of the bed and Lea had ran for her life.

"Don't hurt me! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Lea yelled running thought the house Steven running and trying the best he could while putting his pants on.

"Oh I'm not…….much" He said as Lea run down the stairs. Steven then tripped over the first stair put caught himself by the railing, but ended up falling anyway on his ass.

"Gaara! Your fuck buddy fell down the stairs!" She yelled. Aki was answering the door at the time because Andy, Teri, and Naruto stopped by. "Leann! How many times have I asked you to stop with the cursing!"

"About a million but I'm not stopping because you're a fucking bitch! Got it good now fuck off!" She yelled and ran up to her room. The house became quite and everyone was a little pissed at Aki's actions towards her adoptive child.

Everyone pilled in Lea's room to see she was typing away on her laptop. "What is it?" she asked.

"Kell and Teri stay boy get out." Lea said in a depressed voice. "I can't stand that bitch I'm about that close to kill her!" She said holding her fingers up to show about a centimeter in between her thumb and pointer fingers.

"We know Lea. Just calm down before we have to get Steven!" Teri threatened. "NOOOOOOOOOO! Not him!" "Fine how about Sasuke?" Kell bargained "Fine" Lea huffed. Kell and Teri left the room to get Sasuke. The raven haired boy came in a few minutes later.

"Kell and Teri said you were pissed at Aki…."

"She's not even my real mother! I could have told the social worker what was going on but………………… Gaara said for me to keep my mouth shut and he'd get us out of this hell hole. Ten fucking years go by nothing absolutely nothing!" She started to cry.

"Lea stop crying! Please!" Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand it! I can hardly watch your actions when your watching sad movie!" Sasuke pulled her in to a hug.

"S..Sasuke? What are you doing?" Lea asked shocked. I'm giving you a hug dumb ass." Lea made a move to get out of his arms and protest but Sasuke held her down.

"Now. Now, trying to get away from me?" He asked. "No I was going to slap you for calling me a dumb ass!" She whined.

After about 8:30 pm Lea finally calmed down enough to be her old regular hyper self and Itachi finally bought Sasuke's thing over. "Ita-kun!" Lea screamed running into the living room to attack Itachi. "STOP! No attacking the psycho!" Itachi said holding him hands out in front of him, but not stopping Lea from her attack.

CABOOM!

They both collided with the wooden floor. Itachi lay twitching on the floor with a psychotic hyper Lea on top of him. "Get off of me brother Lea." **_'Cuz you looked way better on top of me…..' _**Sasuke said. "Fine! But I was having fun!" Lea whined.

"Now Leann you've gown since last week or some thing cause I don't remember you boobs being that big!" Itachi said. OoO(Sasuke face)

"ITA-KUN YOU BIG PERVERT!" Lea yelled.

end

(OMG Read and Review! I've having to update at school! FUCKING HELL HOLE and my boyfriends beside me! Cry LOL Update later!)

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Blame Steven! Lol Jk yawn! Hahaha! Attack of the killer moths! Meep! Got to go see ya later for the next chappie of PB & C


	9. French Toast and a Eggo!

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 9: French Toast and an Eggo!

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Yes me is back! Mwahahaha! OMG Food!!!!!!!! My moms cooking! Yosh! Oh! Me is making a yaoi lemon as a side chapter its What Really happened in Gaara's room! It will also be in the M section! Actually I might get Steven to write it… Hummm.. Maybe! Well heres the NINTH chapter of Peanut Butter and Coffee. I think back now. Maybe I should have such a long title.

start!

"Ita-Kun no baka!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Lea stood in front of Itachi ready to smack the shit out of him. When all of a sudden Sasuke kicked his brother in the head. (Bobble Head!)

"What the fuck was that for!"

"Making perverted remakes at Lea!"

"WELL SHE ISN'T YOURS IS SHE!"

"NOT YET…………. opps" Sasuke shut up and blushed. Lea eyes were wide and twitching. "Say what?" Itachi said "Yes would you repeat what you said about my sister. I may have just had my brains fucked out but I'm still in my right mind."

"You just had you brains fucked out?" Lea said. "Yes he did!" Steven said attacking his boyfriend in a kiss. OoO' "YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kell and Lea yelled. Lea then ran to get a camera and forgot about the show that wasn't even five minutes ago.

"Look Little brother I gotta get out of here before my plane leaves. Have a nice time! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Itachi yelled and slipped out the door.

Gaara and Steven were now broke apart and Gaara was just about to rant on about what Sasuke had said earlier, but Sasuke spook first. "Thanks Gaara. If Steven and you hadn't distracted Lea she would have killed me or something worse. Because I know that Lea doesn't have the same feelings I have for her…….."

"Uh…………………………………… Did I miss something here?" Kell interrupted "You have feelings for Lea!?! Oh so cute! So are-" Steven hit in the head with a shoe. "Oww that hurt!"

"Well Lea could have heard you!" Steven exclaimed. "Well sorry!" she yelled when Lea entered the room. "Sorry for what Kell?". "Eh…… Nothing! I just hit Steven with a shoe and he then hit me in the back of the head with it. Harder then I hit him by the way!" "Ok then… Oh I have the camera! Now Gaara and Steven make out again!"

"To bad snooze you lose!" Steven said picking up his little Gaara and running up the stairs into "their room". "Damn you two!" Lea screamed. "Ok! Kids that are staying go up to the rooms that your going to be in! Kids that are going get of my damn house!" Andy and Teri ran to the door.(Upstairs… just think) The rest, except Gaara and Steven, ran up stairs to the guest room and Lea's room.

"Ok night mom!" Lea said running up stairs to her room, Sasuke watching her making sure she didn't fall or anything. "You know maybe you should tell her. Cause she does love after all." Kell said. "How do you know?" he said calmly "Because she told me about the little instant messenger friend. Then how yesterday she found out it was you. She fell in love with that little friend to."

"Wh-What! are you telling me the truth?" the shocked Uchiha said. "Yes Sasuke I'm telling you the truth. If I were you I wouldn't keep her waiting. But I'm not you am I." "OK I'll do it!." Sasuke said and went to Lea's door.

"Silently you come away

Won't you stay another day?

Silently you run away

Forever and ever

How silently you took my love away.'' (1)

'**_She's singing!'_**

"Sasuke from in. If you want to." Lea said which scared him a bit be cause he didn't saw him. "Uh… I- I have something to tell you Lea." "What?" Sasuke shut the door and moved to sit on the bed. "Well uh… I don't know how to say this but.." he trailed of. "Just say it then." She said. "That's the problem I can't say it." Sasuke said in frustration. "Then do it!"

"Fine then!" Sasuke said moving forwards catching her lips. Lea was shocked, but she then closed her eyes and kissed him back. At lest five seconds later Sasuke pulled away and said. "I love you." "I-I love you to." Lea trying to get out of the shock she was still in.

Sasuke kissed one more time and told her to go to sleep which she did.

in the hallway

"Kells me wanna know were am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked. "With Sasuke in the guest room" "But I don't wanna!" he whined "To bad. You can't sleep with me cause Aki will yell if she found us in the same bed!" Kell said quietly "Fine then!" Naruto whined more and went off to the guest room. Where later on Sasuke found him hogging the bed. This caused him to put Naruto in the hallway with a pillow.

* * *

10:15 am

A tired brown-headed girl woke from the lovely dream she was having. Walking down the hallway tripping over something. It was Narutos' sleeping body. "Dobe" she said getting up and walking down stairs into the kitchen. Sasuke was already down there. Like Lea he was hungry too.

"Morning Koi" (2) Sasuke said. "Wait a ticket. So that wasn't a dream at all was it." Lea said sleepily. "What a dream?" he asked "You kissed me last night and said you loved me." she said not so sleepily that time. "Like this." Sasuke said kissing her again. "Love you" He said breaking the kiss. Lea replied "love you too! Now let me get my last blueberry eggo!"

"Your eggo Huh? Well that so call your last blueberry eggo is in the toaster almost ready for me to eat!" Sasuke said. "Say what? You are not eating my eggo! Go fix you a French toast or something but that's my eggo and its going in my stomach even if I have it kick you in the balls to get to it!" She yelled. "No mine and you ain't getting any of it." Sasuke said.

Lea then kicked Sasuke's shinbone. "That wasn't my balls." Sasuke said holding his shin "Well maybe I didn't want to endanger your future kids. If you have any." Lea laughed. Sasuke then tackled Lea and attacked her rib cage. "Stop! Sasuke that tickles! St-op it!" Lea said laughing. Just then Kell and Naruto came waltzing into the kitchen. "Ok look Sasuke gets half of the eggo and Lea gets the other! I'm going to make French toast Naru-chan you want any? " Kell ordered. "Yes Kells" "Oh and get a room for the find of behavior!" Steven said popping out of no were holding Gaara's hand. "Yes please do."

Therefore, the fight over the eggo died down and they all ate French toast except for Sasuke and Lea, which both ended up feeding each, the same for Gaara and Steven.

End

* * *

Sorry it took so long! But anyway! (#1) Was a song from Silent Mobius. and (#2) Koi is short for Koishi which means dearly beloved. wells I got most of the hard parts done in the plot! Wells see for the tenth chapter Carnival Rides and Fights. Oh Steven gave me the idea for the next Chapter!

Biclove Out


	10. Carnival Rides and fights

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 10: Carnival Rides and Fights

I do not own Ticket Master. Com, Sponge Bob square pants, Chucky, or BK 

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Hey! I went to Kell's b-day partythe other day! They ended up having a cake fight after I left. But before that, Steven called me short and yelled at me for not writing. Oh I'm sick, I gotta take my medicine! Well I can't think of any thing to say so here's the next chapter of PB& C!

* * *

start

"Hey guys! I'm bored!!!!!" Lea said falling off the couch. They had went to the living room after the incident in the kitchen. "How about we look for some thing to do." Kell said flipping though the channels

"Hey guys I have some thing in my bag of random objects up stairs." Steven commented. "I hate that bag." Gaara said making a cross sign at the stairs. "But you love it also don't you?" said Steven referring to the night before. "Kinda" he said blushing.

"Well what is it?" Lea asked.

"Carnival tickets!"

"I was not expecting that…." Gaara said a bit disappointed. "So what you're taking us to the carnival? Wait where'd you get these so called tickets at?" Sasuke said "Well Mr. I want all the answers. I got them off of ticket master!" "Sasu-kun! Let's just go have fun and ride the rides a maybe kill a few hobo's. Ok?" Lea said begging.

"Fine" "Yay!"

"But we gotta pick up Andy and Terri!" Lea said

* * *

30 minutes later

"Do you know were your going?" Sasuke asked the annoyed driver. "Well I would if some one gave me the right directions!" Steven yelled in aggravation. "And it you knew how to drive the van properly." Gaara said holding on to the arm rest.

"Honestly people do I drive that bad?" he asked. "Well you don't pay attention red lights you end up molesting poor little Gaara here" Andy pointed out. "Well I can do both!" They all gave him a death glare."Fine how about you drive!" He yelled pulling over to the side of the rode.

Gaara and he switched places with Andy and Terri. This happened to be in the front part of the van.** (1) **

"Ok now where are we going to?"

"Oh My God!" "We're going to the carnival dumbass!" Steven yelled.

"Ok ok," Andy replied.

* * *

Another 30 minutes!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Andy you're a worse driver than me!" "Well I got you guys here in one piece didn't I?"

"Barely!" Lea said jumping out of the van. "Andy I believe you scared the shit out of your own girlfriend. Terri giving you a cross sign, and she only does that to Lea and me when we scare her." Kell said as Naruto and her jumped out.

"Terri get out of the van please!" Andy asked. "No! You scare me!" Terri cried.

Steven moved in front of Andy and told Terri if she didn't come out of the van that Gaara and him were going to make wild hot sex in the back seat and lock the doors from the out side so she couldn't get out. She then ran out of the van into Andy's arms. But Steven and Gaara still made out anyway.

"Well let's go people!" Sasuke said garbing Leas hand a walking away from the crazy bunch.

"But I wanna see the Yaoi! Sasu-kun!"

"I don't care come on!" "Fine!" Lea pouted.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Kell, What should we ride first!?!" "That one!" Steven point to the little boat ride. "The tunnel of love?" Naruto asked. "Why that one?" Gaara asked. "So I can molest you." Steven said giving Gaara a hug. "Ok lets go." Andy said taking Terri's hand and walking in the direction on the giant heart shaped ride.

"Come on Sasu-kun! Weee!" Lea sang following the others. Kell, Naruto, Steven, and Gaara follow suited.

They then were paired off by there groups. (You should know who went were.) Andy and Terri went in the dark hole first then Sasuke and Lea, Kell and Naruto, then Steven and Gaara. "Hey this place is dark!" Kell said. "Hey Kell can I do some thing to you?" Naruto asked randomly. "I guess why?" Naruto leaned over and gave Kell a small peck on the lips. Then the rest on them who were probably doing something like that but any way, had heard a smack than a splash and Kell saying "Boys are eicky!"

"Kell why'd you push him put?" Lea yelled. "Cause, Boys are eicky!" "I don't think so!" Steven randomly yelled then went back to Gaara.

"Kell I'm all wet now!" Naruto said swimming after the boat. Kell only stuck her tongue out at him. "Say your sorry!"

"Fine I'm sorry. Can I come back in the boat now?? I love you!!"

"Look honey, Teenage love! How cute! Do you remember when we were like them?" Said some random old women. "Yes I do! Except you didn't push me out of the boat." The old man replied.

"I wish this ride would hurry the fuck up!!!!!" Lea sang. "Me too!" Terri sang along.

"Wait I see light!" they sang together.

* * *

2 minutes later

"I'm cold!" Naruto said when a cold breeze flew by. "You'll dry soon" Kell said. "What's next?" Andy asked. "How about we play some games?" Gaara asked. "Yes! But first! I want to ride the rollercoaster!" "Fine" Sasuke said and they made their way to the rollercoaster. But in the way they hear a very high pitched squeal of "Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SHIT!" They all yell**_. 'ahh! Its that bitch! My Koi! Must kill pink haired bitch!'_**

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Why are you here? I didn't know you'd be here all alone!" Sakura said not even noticing the other. "I'm here with my girlfriend and the rest of the people around me." He said taking a hold of Leas hand.

"G..girlfriend!?!" She shuddered "Damn right bitch! Now run along whore!" Lea said waving bye. Then Sakura jumped her slamming her into the ground. "Ow take was my head! Rape! The crazy bitch is trying to rape me!" She screamed as Sakura tried to hit her. "Hey what did I do to you?" "You took my Sasuke-kun!" the bitch yelled

Sasuke then pulled Sakura off of Lea. "Thanks! Can I smack her around now??" she asked him. "One time then we leave her here." "Yay!!!!!" Lea said. She then slapped Sakura one good time and Sasuke went to put her body in some random trashcan.

"Can we go ride the rollercoaster now!!!" Steven whined "Yes now come on!" Lea said running to the coaster.

"Please stay in your seat at all times do not mess with the straps, and now enjoy your ride!" The girl at the stand said as she pressed the button that sat the carts in motion. "Weeee!" Steven yelled as the carts want up the 50 foot hump. Now the carts were at the top. The whole set of them screamed.

Over the other hump, though the ring, and up another hump then back to the place they had started. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lea said this time! They got out of the carts. Lea and Steven were a little dizzy and Sasuke had to kept Lea up right the same with Gaara and Steven.

They then found their way to the games. "Hey Kell!" Lea yelled. "What?" Kell replied. "I want that giant Sponge Bob doll!" "Why, you hate Sponge Bob." "I know I just want it to cut up and have a fire with it!" "Like you did with my beloved socks?" "Yes!" Lea laughed evilly.

"Uh.. Gaara your sister is scaring me." Steven said moving closer to Gaara. "She scares everyone sometimes." Gaara replied. "Sasu-kun! Will you get me the Sponge Bob doll!?!" "No" "Why not" "Cause your just going to kill it." "So, it'll be fun killing it!" "I'll win you that Chucky doll over there!" Gaara said randomly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lea and Steven screamed. "Naruto will you win the Chucky doll for me!" Kell asked." "Don't do it Naruto" "Ok I'll try." Naruto tried and tried but in the end lost all of his money. "Yay! No evil Chucky doll!" Lea and Steven danced around.

"Hey I'm bored lets go find the Mirror House!" Steven said. "Steven you're not planning what I think you are, are you?" "Yes Lea I am!" He replied with the most evilest smile They've seen on his face. Steven lead the group to the Mirror House.

They enter, Steven runs away from the group they hear him laughing like a madman. "Oh may god…." Lea said. "Gaara do want to know want his life long dream is?" she asked her older brother. "What?" "To run naked in a Mirror House."

Suddenly Steven runs by them naked with a security cop right behind him. "Young Man stop running! Or you and your friends will be kicked out of the park!" "Never!" He yelled.

Gaara slapped his forehead.

* * *

10 minutes later

The group was kicked out of the park. "That was fun!" Steven laughed. Everyone had a sweat drop on their foreheads. Then their stomachs rumbled.

"I want Burger King!" Lea yelled. "Is that fine with everyone?" Andy asked. "Yes!"

* * *

30 minutes later!

They went in the fast food place and ordered. This is what they got.

Andy: Chicken fries and a coke.

Terri: Cheeseburger and a vanilla milkshake.

Sasuke: Hamburger and coke

Lea: Cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake

Kell: Cheeseburger and strawberry milkshake

Naruto: Chicken sandwich and coke

Steven: Whopper and chocolate milkshake

Gaara: Grilled chicken sandwich and bottle water

* * *

5 minutes later

Steven was singing "I gotta whopper! I gotta whopper! Gaara sucked my whopper!" "Steven sit down and stop humiliating my brother!" "Please sit down Steven." Gaara said red faced.

"Ok I will." Steven said kissing Gaara.

end

The whole night up and two cups on coffee later tada! Yawn!!!!!!! Well here you people are sorry about the really long update! I made more happen this time. Also next chappie will be called Train Tracks. Hehehe! Well gotta go.

Biclove out!


	11. Uh Oh

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 11: Orochimaru the rapist!!!

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Yawn I stayed up all night just cuz I needed to type so here ya goes! Meep a coal truck just went by my house! I'll have Train Tracks in the Next chapter.

-Start-

"Hey guys!!!" Kell yelled on the way home. "What?!?" They replied "You know that there an escaped pedophile!"

"Oh joy!" Terri said sarcasm dripping out of her mouth. "Nooooooo! I don't want him to get my Gaara-kun!!" Steven yelled and hugged Gaara close. "Who said I was yours??" Gaara asked. "Me! since you did object to me last night. All I heard in my ears we're you screaming for more!" He blushed at what his boyfriend yelled out. "Ewww! You mean you guys went that far already, plus I so did not want to hear that!" Terri

"Kitty Kat don't be that mean!"**(1)** Kell laughed.

"Hey guys why don't we camp out at Kell house tonight! Since its spring break!" Lea suggested. "Why my house?" Kell asked "Because I want to aggravate your mom!" Steven randomly said. "I wanna go home!! I wanna play Finally Fantasy 11!!" Teri yelled. "So I wanna play WoW but Gaara is keeping me busy!" Steven yelled "I still don't get why my house?" Kell asked. "Because you have a huge yard!!! While the rest of us are stuck with mini yards!" Les told her. Lea looked at Kell with puppy dog eyes. "Please!!!!" "Ok fine!" Lea jumped up. "yay!!" "Stop moving around back there!!! Your moving the van and it looks like some ones having sex back their"

"Hey Lea." Sasuke said "Humm??" she replied. "I want to take you some where." He whispered in her ear. "Like where Sasu?" she giggled "You'll find out soon enough Lea." He teased. "But-" he cut her off. "No buts." He told her pulling her into a hug. Lea pulled away after feeling uneasy because of the few pairs of eyes watching them.

"Oh my god Steven! Stop it we're it the fucking van still!!" Gaara yelled. everyone looked back at the two boys. Steven had one hand it Gaara's pants and the other holding Gaara's shirt out of the way of were Steven's mouth was kissing/sucking.

All off a sudden Lea whips out a portable camera and starts flashing. Kell faints of nose bleed. Terri is hide in the front seat. Sasuke and Naruto hide behind the seat.

"Fine but I'm finishing later." Steven said disappointed as the van stopped at Lea's home. "Lea get the things you need then come back out." Andy said turning off the van. " Aye captain! " Lea said while grabbing Sasuke's hand. " Come on Sasu-Kun!" "Fine. Not like I have a chose." He said " Gaara, steven! You don't have a chose either!"

"Awww damn!" Steven and Gaara said who had some how gotten in the back seat of the van.

10 min. later

Lea threw a lamp at Steven's head. Manly because he scared her when they were walking down the stairs to the basement. "Dammit lea!" Sasuke yelled as the lamp claimed for Steven's head wizzed past his head and hit the wall. " Come on lea! Get the stuff and lets go!" Gaara yelled "ok!"

"Gaara, I've just realized something!" Lea said " What?" He said watching Steven walk back up the stairs. "We both have control of our boyfriend except in bed." She replied. "Well I wasn't expecting that…wait you've had sex with Sasuke?" Gaara said. She asked, " No but I know that I'm a uke, sadly." Lea said. "You like yaoi a little to much!" "I know!" She yelled and ran back up the stairs. " I still have clothes and food to get!" Lea yelled. "Hurry up" "ok"

one hour later

"Wait a minute!" Terri yelled putting her ear at the speaker of the radio. " Radio: The Rapist who escaped yesterday from the KY state pen. Is still on the run. Police in Pike count have to believed to have to seen him around Shelby Valley high school. Talking to a sliver haired boy. "If you see the man that fits this description: Tall about 6.0 ft pale skin and hazel snake eye call your local police department!" "The guy goes by the name of Orochimaru" "Oh my fucking God!!" Sasuke scarmed like a little girl. "what?" everyone asked. "that's one of Itachi's old friends! "Oh my fucking God! Did he try to rape you?" Lea asked " He wanted to I know that for a fact, but he didn't." Sasuke said. " Thank god!" She ( Lea ) yelled while doing a happy dance. "Hey Baka's were here!"

" Yeah!" "ok lets start setting up the tents" Any demanded. "Ok have fun doing that guy!" Lea yelled." "No you guys have to help to it just can't be sasuke, Naruto, and me! I don't wanna work!" "Too bad Lea, It was our idea anyway." "Ok Sasuke!" Lea said walking to steven, Gaara, Kell, and Terri. " Grr!" Terri I shall release many little animals into Andy's and your tent tonight about 12:00 p.m. So now you know to get out of the tent at that time, now all have to help because I have to!" She told them.

Another hour later

( Filled with Lea chasing people, like Kells little brothers, with the metal stick.)

"Ok its 8:30, now wh-" Lea said but was interrupted by Terri turning the radio up. "News Break!! The man accused of rape as been spotted near the rail road tracks on back bottom road of shelby. If you see him call police." "Oh my God! Run people!!" Kelled yelled All of a sudden there was a loud crash coming from on of the carts. "Kabuto! your going to give us away to the neborhood!" a snake sounding hiss coming for the cart infront of the home.

"oh shit!" a freaked out Sasuke said poking his head out of a tent.

End

Sorry I couldn't think of anything esle I hope you guys like it. Love you people, I've been work on PB&C about 6 months or so thanks! Oh #1 is a nickname of the my friend Katera's character Terri. If your wondering this chap. is just a bunch or randomness.

Biclove Out


	12. Train Tracks

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 12: Train Tracks 

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Lea: Hello its time for another chapter of PB&C!! I bet your thinking "OMFG make her shut up and stop this shit". If I did I want my five dollar! Just to tell you guys Andy is now a collage person and I'll never see him again!

Steven: I'm not I'm just wounding where's my chapter where I fuck Gaara up the ass so hard it wakes the whole neighborhood

Gaara: That was uncalled for!

Steven: Oh sorry Koi.

Lea: -- Ok………. On with the fic!

* * *

Start

"Was that what I think it was?" Lea asked poking Kell's arm. "I believe it is." she replied. "Well I'm going into your house calling the law and eating the rest of our raw cookie dough." Lea said turning around and walking away slowly. "Wait I have a better idea! Let's catch them!!" She said.

* * *

-At the train tracks-

"Orochimaru-sama, is that the kid you're looking for?" Kabuto asked pointing to the group of teens on the other side of the tracks.

"I'm only looking for Sasuke Uchiha, and yes that's him" Orochimaru hissed. "Well what should we do Orochimaru-sama?"

"We attack them, we take Sasuke and kill the rest" the snake man said.

* * *

-On the other side of the tracks!!-

"No I'm not going to be in one of your little 'time to play cops' things last time I was the one who go took to jail not the other guy!" Andy yelled. "Andy you won't get took to jail, I promise. Beside this could be fun!!" Terri said. Every one looked at her because she was usually the one who said no to Lea's wild plans. "What?" "Nothing" they all said.

Suddenly before they had a chance to come up with the rest of the random plan. Orochimaru and Kabuto some how ran up to them before they noticed.

"Well look what we have here. Oh its little Sasuke-kun isn't!" Orochimaru said snaking an arm around Sasuke's waist. "Ahh! Get you nasty looking arm off my Koi!" Lea yelled!.

"OROCHIMARU!" a yelled a mans voice from the road. Lea and the rest turned to look. "Tac-Kun!!" Lea yelled. "Ah, Itachi. What do I owe to this visit?" the snake hissed.

* * *

(Ok I'm taking to the time to tell you that I have the little side cut off and I'm just going to use this yaoi Steven and his boyfriend did for me! But I actually wrote most of it! So here! But it was intended for a sasuXnaru fic I just wanted in this chap! Weeeeeeeee!)

WARNING!! Yaoi! M rated shit here!

"Gaara why don't we let Itachi handle this and we back to the tent" Steven said winking to him. "Sure" Gaara smiled.

They then walked away with out anyone noticing.

"Hurry Gaara!" Steven said opening the tent. "Ok I'm coming." Gaara said crawling into the tent.

Steven then jumped him and kissed his lips. They broke from the kiss to take off their shirts. They kissed again but this time Steven got a little more rougher. Biting(sp)/sucking on Gaara's neck leaving a fairly good sized hickie.

"Steven…" Gaara whispered. "What is it?" Steven asked. "Fuck me rough this time." Gaara said. Steven looked like a kid at Christmas. "Will do my lil kawaii panda!"

Steven then took his back pack and emptied it. A bunch of random sex toys and odds and ends flew out. He took hold of a collar and a pair of hand cuffs. He cuffed Gaara's hand together. And tied the collar around his neck.

Steven then took Gaara pants off, and picks up a small bottle of lube and places the cold stuff at the 'X' mark. Gaara shivers at the coldness. Steven pants fell down a bit and he pulls out his dick. Placing it at the hole a thrusts in hard.

"Ste. nn" Gaara whimpers. "You're the one who said you wanted rough." Steven replies to the moan. A few more minutes of jacking off, thrusting, and sweating. Gaara screamed out Stevens name and came. A minute or so after that Steven followed.

* * *

Out side of the tent

Itachi and Orochimaru started to fight. Kicking punching you name it was being thrown. Lea then randomly commenting the match, "Kick that hoe bucket in the balls Tac-Kun!"

The fight progressed to the tracks of an on coming train. The group …. And Kabuto start to yell get out of the way! But neither hears. The trains speeding along, Itachi sees the on coming train put it was to late. Orochimaru had gotten to the full on hit but Itachi was spared either. The cops were called and the ambulance was sent out. It seems that Orochimaru died instantly from the hit and Itachi was in Critical condition.

Kabuto some how ran away from the group is now plotting revenge some were.

"Sasuke…" Lea said crying the next day. "What is it koi." He said kissing her forehead. "You remember your promise don't you?" She asked him in a child like voice. "yes I do. And you know what." "What?" her eye sparkling. "Today after we visit Anki we'll go one that date."

"Awesome!!" she yelled and hugged him.

End

* * *

Oh no!! Now what!!! Lea and Sasuke go on their first date together!! Should they go or should I have Gaara Steven go with them?? Review and let me know!!! Well I hope you like it! I've actually never wrote a yaoi sex seen before so forgive me if it sucks ass! Sorry if anything is confusing!

Biclove out!


	13. Dates!

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 13: Dates!

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Hey people I hope you guys like the last chapter! , Well I guess I'll get on with the chap! Oh my friend Kat is drawing Peanut Butter and Coffee!!! I'll scan them when she's finished with them!! I can't wait!!!! I get to color them!! Maybe! dances I do not own Tsubasa, all right are to Clamp, nor do I own Hot Topic or Taco Bell.

start

"Lea come on Steven is wasting gas out there! And I don't think being alone with Sasuke helps either!" Gaara yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" Lea said running down the stairs **(1)**.

"Finally!! I thought I would have to spend the whole trip to the hospital with mister emo back there!" Steven yelled. "Shut up mister fag!" Sasuke yelled at Steven. "Guys why can't ya'll get along?" Lea asked getting in the back seat with Sasuke. "Cause Sasuke thinks that since I'm full blown gay, thank you Gaara for that blow job by the way, that I'm rape him or something." Steven replied to Lea and a blushing Gaara.

"I do not!" Sasuke yelled. "Forget it you two. Let's just go to the hospital and see Itachi-san." Gaara spoke up. "Ok" Steven said putting the car in drive and drove out of the drive way to the hospital.

They got to the smelly place in about 25 minutes. Lea twitched getting out of the car. Sasuke took her hand and they walked inside the black building **(2).** Walking to the front desk was, Lea found a familiar face, the face a of the pink haired bubbly bitch. She hung on to Sasuke's arm as Gaara asked her how she was doing and which room Itachi was in. "Sakura it seems you still have that black eye!" Lea yelled out not really meaning to but she did. Sakura tried to give her a death glare but Lea mustered one greater. Sasuke and Gaara took Lee to the elevator and Steven followed.

"Itachi's on the 8th floor." Gaara said pushing the button to the 8th floor. "Room 812 is what Sakura said." he continued saying. "Sakura who? The one from Tsubasa?" Lea asked expecting an answer.

'Bing' and the doors open to the 8th floor. A few people were wanting on the elevator and the group to find and went to find room 812.

"Look Sasuke its room 811, and there's 812!" Lea randomly yelled running into room 812.

"Itachi!" Lea yelled when she went thought the door. She found the Uchiha laying in a pill of bedding and bandages. Nurses were flocking over his face and body. Some how in the crash of the train and Orochimaru body, it seemed that the Itachi had a lucky charm or something with him because he only came out with a deep cut on his right wrist and some cuts and busies from were Orochimaru had hit him. Lea coughed and the nurses finally turned around when Lea decided to talk.

"Girls, Male Nurse, Sorry to say this but leave him alone he's just in a dream sage not a coma, if you need reminding of what a dream sage means it means he is asleep!" They pilled out of the room at Lea's smart ass comment.

"Lea!" Itachi yelled. "Tac-kun!" Lea yelled hugging Sasuke's brother. "You get out today don't you?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah I think that Kisame said he's come and pick me up about 5:00 pm." Itachi said. "Good, Well guys I think Anki had enough if us being here so why don't we just head out?" Sasuke taking Leas hand. "Wait Sasuke can't I give Itachi a good bye hug?" Lea asked. "Fine but hurry." He replied impatiently

Soon they were back in the car and Steven was driving off to the mall were Lea's friend Silver was playing along with the band he played for, Another Day in Paradise(they a pretty good band! Check 'em out on Myspace!). The only person not wanting to go to this concert was the one driving, but since Gaara wanted to go as well, Steven didn't argue.

They got to the mall in about 10 minutes, "I don't like this! Gaara, can I stay in the car?!?" Steven begged the poor uke. "Oh you can't Lea wanted to come see Chris play so get you ass out of the car now!" Gaara yelled a bit. "But Gaara!" Steven whined "Shut up! You're acting like the uke. I don't want to have a ukeish(sp?) seme." Gaara said. "Fine I'll be good" Steven said getting out of the car and taking Gaara's hand.

"Sasu-kun!" Lea said glomping him. "Lea calm down." Sasuke said laughing. "But I'm really hyper!" Lea said. "Lea your all was hyper" Sasuke said as they were walking into the mall. "I know but you love me for it don't cha!?" Lea asked hugging onto him. "Yeah I do" He replied

Music blared(sp?) from the center on the building and people were running around with bags of random shit, some were yelling at their little kids. "I hate the mall." Steven said. Lea then threw a random object at him. "Shut it! Hot Topic will hear you!" She yelled, "Lea people are staring" Gaara said. "Let them stare!" some random guy yelled popping out of no where. "Silver!" Lea yelled glomping the poor boy. "Ah! Lea you going to kill me like that one day." he said. "Opps! Sorry about that" Lea said "So where's the rest of the band?" Sasuke asked. "They're still setting up; Well I gotta go back to the stage I told them I had to piss." Silver said walking off. "Too much info penis wrinkle!" Steven yelled out. Silver turned around, "What you call me?" "I called you a penis wrinkle, do you want me to spell it out for yaw, Penis wrinkle." Steven said calmly.

"Shut up I'm not a penis wrinkle!" Silver said a tad bit mad. "Yes you are, and your guitar skills suck. Penis wrinkle." Steven said slowly. Silver was out raged, "How dare you say that you cock sucking bastard." "Damn, how'd you know?" Steven said looking at Gaara. "Your still a penis wrinkle, guitar playing hack." he finished. "Oh my god!" Silver yelled and threw a punch at Steven. Which Steven dodged, and kicked Silver in the gut and punched him in the head knocking him out.

"You guys!" a shop owner yelled running up to were they were. "Get out of here; you're banned for the day! And were are this boy's group?!?" The crazed women asked. "They setting up on the center stage" Sasuke said taking Lea's hand and going out the doors following Steven and Gaara who had already walked off.

"Steven why'd you do that!?!" Lea yelled throwing more random objects out of no were at him. Some of them hit him then the rest hit bystanders. "Whoa! Stop it Lea, You know I don't like that guy and you people force me to go." Steven yelled. "Oh Shut up all of you!" Sasuke and Gaara yelled at the same time. "Steven just drive us to go eat, ok" Gaara said panting a kiss on Steven's cheek. "Fine. Were to?" Steven asked. "How about we go to Taco Bell." Lea said. "Fine well go there." Steven said getting in the car and starting it up and driving to the fast food place. "I'm going to die of a heart attack if you guys keep feeding me this shit!" Sasuke randomly yelled out. Lea looked at him. "What you will." he finished. "Sasu-kun taco bell really isn't that fatting." Lea said. "It isn't." he asked her. "Yup! I do pay attention some time." She said.

"Oh my god Asians!" Lea pointed out the window when Steven drove into the parking lot. "I didn't know Asians worked are! Awesome!!" she yelled. "Lea it's not nice to point." Gaara stated getting out of the car. They went into the building and eat.

end

Sorry if a piece of shit ending my shoulder hurts if I type to long and yeah it hurt really badly! So yeah. I haven't came up with the title of the next chap so it'll come to me in due time! Yeah Well, see ya then! I think every thing is correct, but if you see any thing wrong tell me! Read and Review!

Biclove out


	14. The Chibi Mystery!

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 14 The chibi mystery 

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gaara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

People your in for a treat! I didn't write this chap, Katera (Kitty or Terri) did! It's really funny so enjoy! I know I did!

start

While Lea, Sasuke, Gaara, and Steven were at the mall enjoying their date. Terri and Andy were on their way to their apartment.

"Why couldn't we have gone?" sighed Terri, staring blankly out the car window.

"Just let them have their fun, we've been spending too much time with them anyways" Andy smirked, concentrating on the road.

"Maybe we should have our on lil' date with Naruto and Kel."

"Good idea."

Andy drove through the curves of the road and arrived at Kel's house. Terri walked up to the door, and knocked lightly. "Hey Kel, wanna go on a double date with me and Andy?" Silence. "Kel, Kitty wants you to come! Merow!" Terri meowed into the house, still, silence. "I'm going to bust down this door… And I better not find you playing WoW…. Or you may be doing sexy time with Naruto?" she said angrily, yet giggled at the "sexy time" joke. She turned the knob; was curious to wonder why the door wasn't locked. She walked in calmly, suddenly was tackled by Kel to the ground. "Kitty! Yay! Where we going?!" Kel licked Terri's cheek. "Ewwwww! Kel! How nasty!!! Gross, gross, GROSS!… I dunno, where you wanna go?…" Terri stood back up on her feet. "Let's just go your apartment till we figure out where." Kel suggested cheerfully. Terri nodded and walked out to the vehicle, finding Naruto standing next to it talking to Andy. "Get in." Terri demanded. Naruto glared at the tall girl standing beside him. "Want me to kick your ass into?" she chuckled. Naruto shook his head and jumped in the back with Kel. Andy started the vehicle, and drove off.

They arrived at the apartment, and of course waited for ideas of what to do for the evening. Kel, suggested a movie, but Terri of course commented back saying there was nothing worth going to see. Andy preferred just going out to eat, Naruto agreed, stomach growling. Terri didn't like that idea either, but seeing no food in the kitchen, huffed and nodded. They all cheered expect Terri. She walked into the bedroom to get ready, Kel walked in with her to help. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Who could that be…?" Andy walked to the window to peep at the stranger at the door. "Hmmm…" Andy causally walked to the door, and opened, finding a tall strange man wearing a grey suit with a black mustache and black frizzy hair.

"Hello, my name a Borat! I come to U.S. and A to do documentary for the Great country of Kazakhstan."

"… Eh?…"

"Who is this freak, Andy?"

"Says his name is Borat."

"Poor Rat? What? Freak!" Naruto shouted from the couch. Suddenly Borat took to where the girl's were.

"Wait a sec you freak!" Naruto chased after the tall man. The girls shrieked at the man and tried to hide. Borat walked over to Terri and yelled, "Gypsy, give me your tears or I will take them from you." Borat grabbed Terri's wrist and pulled her to his level, her feet almost dangling. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with? I'm not a gypsy!!!" "Get away from her!" yelled Andy holding a baseball bat. "Since you won't give me your tears, I will punish you." Borat claimed with his strange accent. He took something out his pocket, some kind of powder, and blew it all over the room, as if some kind of smoke. Within a few seconds the room cleared and this 'Borat' was no where to be seen.

"Okay… that was strange…"

"Yeah, what a freak…"

"Well guys… can I get dressed?…" Everyone walked out to let the girls finish what they were doing, Kel soon walked out, but Terri was nowhere to be seen. Then a sneeze came from the bedroom. "Bless you, Kat." Andy said. "Thank you!" yelped a high-pitched cute voice coming from Terri's direction. "… Are you okay Kitty?" "Yeah, why?" questioning the childish voice. "I'm coming in there… okay Terri?" "Okay!" giggled the random voice. Andy walked in to find no one in sight, he walked to the side of the bed to find a smaller, cuter version of his girlfriend Terri, he was dumb-founded and gasped at the sight… "What happened to my Kitty?!" "Huh? What's going on?" Naruto walked in to find Andy holding the Kitty chibi. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, and almost started laughing; but Andy eyed him, growling "This is serious… what happened to her…" Then Kel walked in cheerful, and looked down the adorable chibi in Andy's arms.

"Kel-chan!" Kitty tackled Kel's face, glued to it, and giggled at her friend, "aww! Yay! So glad to see my frrrrrriends!!!"

"Kitty! Your so cute! Love the ears! Makes you even cuter! He he!" Kel giggled along the small chibi with her ears and tail twitching happily. Kel rolled around on the floor with the Kitty chibi giggling louder when Kel tickled her. "Kel-chan, stop!" "Okay, okay…" she replied quitting. Naruto picked up the chibi by the scruff of the neck and looked at her huge shiny eyes. She had an adorable little cat smile that would melt even the coldest of hearts. Out of nowhere, Naruto started rubbing his cheek up against hers and playing with her as well. "Guys! Stop this, she is still human!" "Sorry." the both bowed their heads in shame, putting the chibi on the bed. Terri wobbled over to Andy, tail swishing side to side happily. She crawled up on his lap, she stared at him with her dark blue cat eyes. "What's wrong Andy-sama?" she purred rubbing up against his chest. Andy sighed, the others tried from bursting of joy wanting to cuddle the cat-girl chibi.

Andy sighed once more with thoughts running through his head. "Guys we have to find out how this happened… What should we do?" A small sneeze came from the midget girl. "Bless you Kitty" Kel smiled. Within a blank, Kat was back to her normal size, not cat ears or tail, but still was half-naked from dressing. She blinked several times trying to figure out was going in. She turned to her right to rind herself sitting in Andy's lap, she blinked again, and looked at her two friends trying to keep in the laughter. "…" Blink, blink again. "…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I'M HALF-NAKED SITTING ON ANDY'S LAP, AND YOU TWO WATCHING!?!?" Terri rose up and dashed to the bathroom blushing madly. "Well, she's back to normal, ha-ha." Andy said relieved. Kel was crying, and Naruto had a grumpy frown.

At some restaurant

They all stared at Terri as she eyed the menu. "…" They kept staring, Naruto almost ready burst of laughter. "… Could you just drop it?! I don't get how you guys think I turned into a chibi… are you sure you guys aren't on an acid trip?" They all looked in different directions trying not to make the angry chibi transformer upset even more. Andy was sitting beside her trying to calm her down. Kel and Naruto sat on the other side looking at the menu as well. Kel stretched her arm over the table and flicked where Terri's chibi cat ears would have been. "Kitty, you were so cute!" She smiled the way Terri did when she was a chibi, with the cat smile. She growled and pushed Kel's hand away. "Keep to yourself…" she growled.

They remained silent for thought most of the dinner. When dessert came, a sneeze broke the silence. "Poof" Smoke was around their table, and sitting beside Andy was the chibi form of Kitty again. The chibi blinked, but had the same cute expression she always had. The waitress holding the desserts, stared blankly at the small being, trying to figure out what was going on. The cat hopped onto the tray was carrying the sweets. "Oh boy! Hot fudge sundae! My fav, merow!" The chibi attacked the sweetness, it was flying everywhere, some landed in other's foods, some hit Andy's face, and a huge chunk of fudge landed in Kel's hair. She gasped and screamed crying, "Get it out!! EEEEK!" Naruto chased after her, trying to help. Kitty dashed to the other tables to other people's food, and swallowing it whole. The manager ran out to find his restaurant in total chaos. Andy rose up and grabbed the cat by the scruff, and tried to escape the place with Kel and Naruto outside, but was stopped by the manager. The cat still had bits of various foods in her mouth, watering, and munching at her mixed delight.

"Get out, NOW!" huffed the bald, man red all over with rage.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Andy raced to the door. While the cat waved goodbye to the man, complimenting his food. Kel was standing by the car, combing out the small pieces of fudge from her hair, Naruto stood beside her, trying to help. "Looks like we can't come back." sighed Andy. Kitty (Terri) was now plopped on top of Andy's head, belly full of food, and singing to herself. "Kitty! Why did you have to go insane in that restaurant?" Kel yelped, still pulling out the fudge. Kitty bowed her head, sadly, "Kitty can't help being around food. Kitty sorry for being bad." A river of tears fell from Andy's head. Naruto scooped the cat from Andy's head. "He he, Kitty, don't worry about it, I get the same way." He smirked, and dotted the kitten's nose. Kitty went back to her usual smiling cat face. Her ears twitched fast with joy, and tail swishing back and forth in the air. They got in the car, and drove off the apartment once again.

"Hi lady!! Hi old man sitting on his porch!!" Kitty screamed at every person that was out that evening. Hi doggie peeing on that guy's leg, hi guy that's being peed on by that doggie! Hi-oof!" Kitty was pulled in by Kel, Naruto, who was holding the cat, was trying to keep from laughing. He had joined in the shouting out the window of people too, but quiet seeing Kel angry.

"What's wrong Kel-chan?" smirking the cheerful cat. "Did Kitty do something bad again." She frowned.

"No, Hun, its okay, but it's not too good to be yelling out the window like that."

"Just let her have fun Kel!" said Naruto, trying to make Kitty seem innocent. Kitty was glued to Naruto's face this time, licking it with her rough cat tongue. She then jumped for Andy, slamming his face into the steering wheel. "Terri! Get off of him! He's trying to drive!!! Ah!!" Kitty was giggling and licking the side of Andy's head making his hair stand up, while he was trying to gain control of the car again, almost running into a ditch. They all sighed when he pulled to the side of the road to see if everyone was okay. Kitty was sitting in the passenger seat, smiling and playing with her tail, Kel was clinging to Naruto, both her and Naruto were gasping and huffing from shock. They then all glared at the animal chibi in the front passenger seat. She gave a great big smile, and meowed. A sweat drop appeared when seeing the sight of the cuddly fur ball human chibi. "Terri… what are we going to do with you. Don't ever do that again when I'm driving!" "But I rove (love) you Andy-sama! Hehehe!"

At Terri's and Andy's apartment

Terri was chewing a catnip toy, rolling on the floor, ignoring the others as they watched her. They were heartbroken that such a small fur ball could ruin a romantic evening. All they could do was just sit there the rest of the night while Lea, Sasuke, Steven, and Gaara were probably enjoy their's. They all gave a sigh simultaneously. A quiet sneeze came from the floor, everyone looked down, smoke was everywhere, Terri was back to her normal self,. Having the cat toy in her mouth, she flinched in confusion and quickly spitting it out and running to get some water. "What the hell is this, this… cat toy doing in my mouth?!" Holding it to Kel's face thinking she was pulling a prank on her.

"Like we told you. Terri, you turned into a cat chibi." Kel explained, holding up a picture of her chibi cat form. (She took one of her playing with the cat toy right before Terri turned normal.) Terri's eyes widened, she screamed and snatched the photo from Kel's hand. Naruto and Andy were snickering. "Listen up… If ANY of you EVER spoke of this to the others, I promise you… I will make the rest of your lives a nightmare! I PROMISE YOU THIS!"

"Oh, but Terri" Naruto pinched her cheek, taunting her, " How will you hide it… When you sneeze, you can't control yourself from changing. The sneezing does.." Terri dropped to her knees. "Maybe… I can keep myself from sneezing… Dear god, what am I going to do?…"

they next day

"You mean to tell me while we were gone Terri turned into a chibi.." Lea asked Naruto. "Yup." he replied over the phone. "OMG! I wanna see this!" She yelled. "Kel took pictures" Naruto said back. "Really?!?" Lea asked. "Yes but Terri burned them." he replied. "Nooo!!" she whined. "Shut up and get off the phone you brat!" Aka yelled. "Bye Naru-chan!" Lea said and hung up.

End!

-

Biclove Out!


	15. Every Room!

Peanut Butter and Coffee

Chapter 15: Every Room!!

_**Lea's thinking**_

_Gadara's thinking _

_**Sasuke's thinking **_

Steven's thinking

**Andy's Thinking**

_Anybody's thinking_

Hey! Sorry about the long leave! I've had a bunch of school work to do! And plus I've had a lot on my mind. ..' opps! So sorry! …. Oh um… thinks I guess I should tell you guys that the gears of randomness haven't been working properly and stuff so yeah this chapter might suck a great deal. I will try my best to get PB&C finished and stuff so yeah! -.

Oh and I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Start

As soon a Lea hung the phone up she went up to her room. While passing Gaara's door she looked inside. _**'That's odd neither Gaara nor Steven is in there.'**_

"Nii-chan?" She asks the empty room. Nothing answered her. Then there was a load cracking sound was heard in the guest bed room. "What are they doing? Fucking everywhere in the house?" Lea said aloud. "I'm guessing that they are." a voice said behind her. She jumped ten feet into the air. "Sasuke! Don't scare me!" She turned to look at him.

"Hn, Sorry about that it was a perfect timing" He said pointing to the quest "Oh yeah I'm not sleeping in there tonight, I ether sleep in your bedroom, on the couch or I go to Naruto's house." Lea then glomped him. "No you can sleep in my room I just have to blow up the air mattress! And then we can watch Host Club all night!" Sasuke laughed (OMG he laughed). "Oh I have something to tell you Terri turn into a chibi!" "Do what!? That's impossible!" Sasuke said. "Nooo! It really did happen!! Naru-chan said it did, so did Andy and Kell!!"

A few minutes of Lea explaining how Terri turned chibi

"So you mean to tell me that Terri turned into an adorable chibi in the middle of Reno's?!" Sasuke said amazed, "Lea, Hun, are you sure you didn't dream this up?" "Yes I'm sure I didn't dream this up Sasu-kun!" Lea whined, "Call Naru-chan he'll tell you I'm not making this up!" "No that's fine, I believe you I'm just amazed Andy didn't have a heart attack. He is a bigger control freak then me!" Sasuke said taking the phone out of her hand. "Sasuke you wanna go over to Terri's?! I is bored!!" Lea said hoping.

"Lea! Stop jumping!" Sasuke said while looking at her. "You may fall and hurt yourself!" "Oh really?" Lea said then tripped over the shoe string and fell on her bottom (I love that 

word its funny lol). "Owie.. Ok you were right, now help me up." Sasuke nodded as he picked her up. "That's right I am! I'm all was right! Wahaha!!" Sasuke yelled while Lea looked awkwardly at him "Sasu-kun I think you were a little bit off character just now." "No that was the craziness breaking lose" "Oh, ok."

Suddenly the door of the guest bedroom opened and a very sore Gaara and a very ecstatic Steven walked out. "Did you guys have fun?" Lea asked sarcastically. "I did!" Steven yelled and bounced around. "I think Gaara did but he has dared me not to touch him for a week, which we all know won't happened and I'll be raping him by tomorrow morning!" Steven sung then Gaara slapped him in the head with Lea homemade Tamaki (Ouran!) pushie.

"GAARA SUNA!! DON'T FUCKING DO THAT TO MY PUSHIES ANYMORE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Lea roared and toke the pushie out of his hand and went to put it on her bed. "Steven!! I wanna go to Terri's! Take us there please." Lea asked "Ok I will get your things and come on."

"Yay!! Mini road trip!" Lea yelled getting in the back sit of Steven's car. "Yes Lea a 'mini road trip' now sit down and shut up! I have a head ache!" Gaara yelled. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry that I knocked your pretty little head into the bed post!!" Steven cried and tried to kiss Gaara's head but Gaara pushed him away. "Noo! Not for a week! No stop turn the car on and go to Terri's so I can't get some Advil!" "Ok" Steven said in defeat and started the car and drove off to Terri's and Andy's apartment.

end

* * *

I'm so sorry for the shortness I wanted to finsh it In a rush so I could post and tell you guys I lovez ya! And I'm oh so very sorry for not updating in like a year! My Jr. year was a bitch! And I'm sure Sr. year might me as well! I will try to get another chap posted about Wednesday next week! I WILL TRY! That is if I get some reviews :p lol jk. I hope ya guys like it I kinda don't ..

Biclove Out!


End file.
